jtohs_hardest_towersfandomcom-20200215-history
Techniques
This page is a Tutorial of How to do many of the JToH Tricks, and many tricks that are required to beat Towers on this wiki. Mobile Controls: a key (left) d key (right) w key (up) s key (down) shift lock (first person) Corner Glitches This is the most well known of them all. Go to the front corner of a block, move your camera to make it inside the block. Then zoom in. With practice you'll be a Corner Clipping master in no time! Other variants include corner clipping with poles, backwards corner clipping (sometimes with jumping), truss corner clipping, and the hardest corner clip, two-block in-between corner clips. Medium Difficulty Dance Glitches This glitch is hard but with practice becomes Kindergarten. Go up to a wall smaller than 0.85 studs wide. Put your self at a slight angle so your shoulder is slightly in the wall. Type this in chat "/e dance2". Once you go to the max distance you can get from your origin, but your camera sideways, and zoom in. (Or Press shift to activate shift lock). Hard Difficulty Laugh Glitches This glitch is pretty difficult, but they can be mastered, SaItyFood and Blizzya mastered it, and were able to do it over 10 times in a row. So, put your back too a wall, and say "/e laugh" Then quickly turn your camera around and Press Shift. (if you have Shift Lock enabled). If you get through good job! Extreme Difficulty Flatwall Glitches You must align yourself facing two blocks Weld point. (Weld Point being where to blocks end extending, it's hard to explain). Then simple turn your camera around and Press Shift, with practice it should give you about a 40% chance of getting through. Difficult Difficulty Mid Air Corner Glitches These glitches are some of the most infamous, it is the EXACT same as a Corner Glitch, but you do it mid air. These glitches are SUPER hard, and clock in at about Catastrophic Difficulty Wall Hops You've all heard of these, the wall hop is by far the most common trick for the majority of these towers. Simply line up your feet when to vertical blocks are colliding, jump and press the , and . keys super fast. Since in most games these don't work how I explained them just flick your mouse instead, this is a bit harder to do but with practice it's a cakewalk. Mobile Wall Hop way First,Use the jump button and press it forever Secondly,Move Left and Right. 3rdly, move the screen forever. Well thats for Mobile! Hard Difficulty Wraparound Skips/Glitches This trick is commonly used for doing 11+ stud wraparounds. It's like a corner glitch but there is no wall making your only option to do the glitch. Though check with shift lock if the wraparound is made from multiple parts than just one, if there are multiple, don't do it, you will have a better chance of doing it the intended way than the way I just explained. (You can do them sideways as well) Hard Difficulty Small Blocks This one is fairly simple, but it is easiest to do them with <> keys. Just line up your mouse with the tiny block, and you will have a fairly good chance of landing on it without slipping down, if you start to slip, don't move. Keep in mind this trick is also commonly used for thing tightropes. This technique has varied difficulties. 12+ Stud Jumps These are commonly used for 12+ Stud Jumps and is very easy to get used to. And it only works if the jump is climbable. Simply prepare to jump sideways, and jump to align yourself as close to the edge of the block as possible, then disable shift lock, and jump to the block, you have a good chance of doing the jump. (For unclimbable you do the same thing but in mid jump you switch back into shift lock due to the 3rd person boost boasting you but not being able to ledge on.) You can do this using a inverted set-up which many people use to do 13+ stud jumps. This technique has varied difficulties. Ladder Flicking Ladder flicking is quite similar to another technique, wallhopping. This is quite simple to do, find a ladder and while you're on a ladder flick back and forth. Or, if you're absolute trash at everything, use <> and do it backwards. (This only works on games with the <> copied back to them.) You can't do these on trusses however (flex: I am one of the first people to ever ladder flick, so im one of the best at it B)))))))) ~zorloth1) Hard Difficulty Climbing up blocks 2 - 3 studs This might take a little bit or practice but it took me 1 day to master. First off, Find a block thats 2 - 3 studs. (Best off with 2) Move your camera sideways, press "d" (or "a" depending on the orientation of the block) and then when your character looks like its almost fully up re-enable shiftlock. (again, I am one of the first people to do it since I figured it out myself B) - zorloth1)